Paved With Jade
by serenity143
Summary: AUTHOR ON HIATUS. A new diva comes to the WWE hurt and resentful of the world. Will the WWE Universe provide her the peace that has eluded her? Or the love she really deserve? CODY RHODES/OC
1. Prologue: Young And Restless

**Paved With Jade**

**Prologue : Young And Restless**

_Independent Circuit_

_Five Months Ago_

Vincent Kennedy McMahon was impressed with the young woman wrestling at the ring that his close friend and WWE Hall of Famer, Bob Orton pointed to.

She was strong, a beauty with jade eyes and streaks of jade mixed with her blonde hair and from how she was handling her opponent in the ring, clearly she knew what she was doing.

"Trained her myself." Bob said.

"One thing's for sure, she'd make a great addition to the divas. I'll start her off at Smackdown right away." Vince had a smile which was from ear to ear but when he looked at Bob Orton, the other man wasn't smiling.

"There's just one problem…" The Hall of Famer breathed in hard.

That wiped the smile from Vince's face. "What?"

Bob pointed him to the ring where his prodigy looked like she was pummeling her opponent to the canvas with her fists.

"One! Two! …" Shouted the referee.

The young woman didn't let her opponent go until 'five' but then she launched herself from the ropes on the other side of the ring and gave her opponent a drop kick which made the other woman stumble from the ring then hit her head on the barricade.

The crowds cheered.

To Vince point of view though, the other woman looked like she needed to go to the hospital.

He looked at his friend again. "What the hell was that all about?"

"She broke up with her boyfriend a year ago. Since then she's been… Shall we say, extra vicious, that she already put two girls in the hospital aside from this one." Bob Orton gestured toward the ring.

Not yet finished, Bob's young prodigy grabbed the unconscious woman by the hair and threw her in the ring. Then she pinned the said woman.

"One! Two! Three!" Shouted the crowd around them while the referee counted it.

"Still want her?" Vince could hear Bob ask.

With a grin, the Chairman of the WWE answered him. "Oh yeah."

"Here is your winner…" They could hear the announcer say.


	2. Chapter 1: Mystery Jade

**Chapter 1: Mystery Jade**

_Present Day…_

_Monday Night Raw_

_Titantron_

A young woman walks away from the screen towards the busy city street.

She's wearing a dark trench coat whose length stops above her knee and sexy, black pumps five inches tall.

Her golden hair which was mixed with jade green streaks flows down her back in a cascade of waves.

Nothing but these words adorns the screen a moment later:

JADE DEBUTS ON FRIDAY NIGHT SMACKDOWN NEXT WEEK.

- o -

Arriving at their hotel earlier than the other superstars, Cody Runnels a.k.a. Cody Rhodes and Nic Nemeth a.k.a. Dolph Ziggler decided to have a few drinks at the hotel bar before the others started coming in.

"You were right about beating the others here." Dolph took a swing of his malt beer and enjoyed it while surveying the scenery of beautiful women coming and going from the hotel.

With a grin, Cody playfully nudged his shoulder. "I told you."

Changing the subject, Dolph asks his good friend on the show about Smackdown's new acquisition. "Hey, have you heard anything about the new diva added to the roster?"

Dusty Rhodes's son answers him after drinking from his own bottle. "No. Nobody knows who she is except maybe Teddy and the boss man." *

Just then Cody notices that Dolph's mouth was hanging open. Looking around, he sees the focus of his friend's attention.

On a stool at the end of the bar, a gorgeous, leggy blonde with green streaks in her hair who was wearing a dark hoody sat drinking the same malt beer the boys were drinking. Aside from the hoody, she was also wearing incredibly sexy boyshorts and black pumps that made her look taller than she really is.

"Oohh… There is a god…" Dolph says a moment later but more to himself than anybody else.

Cody had to admit though that Dolph had taste despite his on-screen romance with the great Eddie Guerrero's widow, Vickie.

"Come on…" Unexpectedly, Dolph grabs Cody by the arm and whisks him away to the side of the said blonde.

"Hey wait a minute!" Too late.

For having no reaction at all though, to the two hulking two-hundred fifty pounders suddenly invading her space, the blonde sparks Cody's curiosity. **

"Hello…" Dolph starts but the blonde raises a hand to stop him.

She then puts her hand back to nursing her beer and faces them. At that, Cody suddenly felt the earth under him shift at the sight of her eyes. They're the greenest he's ever seen.

"Whatever pick-up line you were going to say isn't going to work on me Nic." She said rather disinterested.

Okay wait… Are they being punk'd or something? "How do you know his name?" Cody asked.

"Because I do my homework, Cody Runnels a.k.a. Cody Rhodes." The blonde took a sip of her beer.

"Who are you?" Now it was Dolph who asked.

"There you are!" It was Smackdown's General Manager Theodore 'Teddy' Long addressing the blonde Dolph and Cody were talking to.

When the GM approached the three, Dolph and Cody looked at each other in confusion but the blonde just took another sip of her beer.

"Gentlemen, I see you've met Smackdown's newest member." Teddy was all smiles.

Cody pointed a finger at the blonde. "She's the new diva you've been telling us about?"

Teddy nodded then made the introduction. "Nic Nemeth and Cody Runnels, meet Jennifer Kelly Ivanson. She'd be wrestling under the name 'Jade'."

She raised her beer to the boys as she said her greeting in an almost nonchalant way. "Hi."

- o -

What do you guys think?

Reviews this chapter and the prologue please…

**Notes:**

* **'Boss Man'** – A term of endearment for Vince McMahon only to be used in this fic. **I call dibs to it.** ^^,

** **Two Two-hundred Fifty Pounders**… - Cody Rhodes is 223 pounds while Dolph Ziggler is 221 pounds. I just rounded both to 250's.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome To Smackdown

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Smackdown**

Next day, Friday, four hours before Smackdown, Jen was packing her gear when she heard a knock on the door of the hotel room she shares with no one.

"Who is it?" She asked through the unopened door.

"It's Cody…"

When she opened the door, Cody was leaning on the door frame.

"By Teddy's order, you're going to be riding with me." He stated.

It wasn't a mere but albeit very quiet thirty minutes later that they were driving towards where Smackdown was being held for the week that Jen decided to speak up about how rude she was the day before. "Cody, I think I owe you and Nic an apology."

The son of the Hall of Famer just looked at her in the passenger seat, while he drove the rental, like he didn't know what the apology was for.

"For yesterday… I wasn't feeling very welcoming that I snapped on the first group of people that I interacted with. Unfortunately, those people were you and Dolph Ziggler."

She said in a quiet tone.

A grin formed upon Cody's lips. "It's okay. I think Nic had something sleazy in mind anyway so someone had to nip that in the bud."

Jen chuckled.

"You know you should smile more often. It makes you look more… " Cody trailed off for some reason.

"What?"

Jen could swear that Cody was blushing before he answered her. "Nothing… Oh look, we're here…"

Way to change the subject but they really were where they needed to be.

In contrast to his on-screen persona, Cody Rhodes was a complete gentleman. He opened her car door for her, helped her with her gear, opened the door of the venue for her… Jen knew that a wrester's on-screen character is different from real life but still, it was quite surprising.

When they were inside, Cody introduced her to everyone and, like her surprise with Cody, it turns out that Layla and Michelle McCool were pretty nice.

"Ah, just the superstar and diva I was looking for. Good thing the both of you arrived early." As Teddy appeared from the hallway near Cody, he shoved two folders in his and Jen's hands.

Riffling through the pages, Jen's dismay was evident.

"What do you guys think? It was the boss man's idea." There was a knowing smile on the Smackdown General Manager's face.

"It says here Jade and 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes have a romantic storyline and from the looks of it, it's like some sort of 'Romeo and Juliet' thing." Even speaking she sounded dismayed.

"That's right."

Jen face fell as she turned to Teddy Long. "I don't mean to offend you or Cody but ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

- o -

_Friday Night Smackdown_

_Titantron_

'Dashing' Cody Rhodes walks along the corridor when he hears the voice of Smackdown General Manager Theodore Long seemingly talking to someone at the nearest door to his right.

"Ready for your match?" He could hear the GM ask.

Stepping closer and taking a peek, Cody sees Teddy standing, his back to the door, blocking the young superstar's view of the person the GM was talking to.

"All right then. You'll be up against Kelly Kelly. Good luck." As the GM turned, Cody pressed himself against the wall beside the door when Teddy walked out of it then slowly shut it.

When Teddy was gone, the Hall of Famer's son slowly turned the knob, opened the door and peeked inside but the room was empty. So Cody went in and looked around.

While he was scratching his head and was looking behind him, a girl steps into the scene.

"Can I help you?" Her tone was rather cynical or just maybe disinterested.

Cody turned to the girl with green streaks in her blonde hair and who was wearing jade-colored ring attire. He seemed to stop in his tracks at the sight of her.

"I-I'm D-"

" 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes. I know who you are." The girl crossed her arms across her chest.

Cody smiled. "Well, it's not fair that you know my name but I don't know yours, my beautiful jade flower." He made a move for her hand but she only looked at him from his head to his toes.

"My name is Jade and I'm not yours. I belong to me." With a tone that was cold, Cody was informed thusly.

"Nice to-"

"Get out or would you rather I kick you out?" Jade asked him.

"Now wait a min-" Once again, Cody wasn't allowed to finish as her hands shot from where they were crossed, made him turn towards the door and he was literally kicked out of the room.

When the door was closed on him, Cody just chuckled and walked towards his former destination.

- o -

My apologies for taking this long…

**Note:**

If any of you readers noticed that some of the sections of the chapters don't necessarily go together, It's because I'm trying to establish an off-screen and an on-screen story between the two characters. Don't worry. It can easily be identifiable when I'm writing about what supposedly happens in front of the camera if **Jade** was an actual person. The section would be labeled with either only the name of the show (Raw, Smackdown, Nxt, or Superstars) with or without identifying if it's on the titantron.

You guys know what to do. RnR.


End file.
